runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Sun rune
|examine = One of the five basic elemental runes. Used in Magic (17). |weight = 0 }} The sun rune is one of the five basic elemental runes. Sun runes are used for spells such as the light spells in the standard spellbook. Sun runes can be substituted by a staff of sun, sun battlestaff or mystic sun staff. Information Sun runes can be crafted at level 17 Runecrafting at the Sun Altar north-east of Draynor Village. Crafting sun runes provides 7.2 Runecrafting experience per rune essence or pure essence, or a total of 201.6 experience per inventory. An explorer's ring may be used to craft extra runes, with an additional 7.2 experience granted per rune. The maximum likely limit for crafting Sun runes in one visit is 759. This would be achieved by having 81 Runecrafting, giving a 3x bonus, and carrying 253 essence to craft (23 in the normal inventory along with 48 in the 5 sizes of Runecrafting pouches, along with 175 claimed from the wicked hood (if all the Wicked robes have been purchased, and 7 from any abyssal summoning creature), whilst wearing an explorer's ring (which has a 1 in 10 chance of producing an extra rune per essence). It is possible that a few extra sun runes could be gained from the use of the explorer's ring. The maximum possible experience is 1,821.6 obtained while doing the above. Players can obtain sun runecrafting gloves from the Fist of Guthix minigame for 75 tokens. When these gloves are worn, the player gains more experience as they craft sun runes. Sun runes can also be dropped by various monsters, with larger numbers from the dark wizards at the stone circle south of Varrock. Rainbowirusses are among the monsters that drop sun runes frequently and in high quantities, often yielding 40 runes or more at a time. Members can obtain Sun runes by killing Rainbowirusses and sun warriors, and, for free players, sun runes are dropped every time by the sun wizard. Sun runes can sometimes be found inside barrels. Spells Sun runes are used in a number of spells, as listed below. Light Strike, Light Bolt, Light Blast, Light Wave and Light Surge are the most powerful elemental spells and require sun runes and air runes. When casting a spell requiring sun runes, the sun rune requirement may be eliminated by wielding a staff that gives infinite sun runes, such as a staff of sun, Mindspike (sun), Tower mindspike (sun), sun battlestaff, mystic sun staff or void staff (in order of accuracy). Staves of sun can be bought from Zaff's Superior Staves shop in Varrock or from the Grand Exchange. Free-to-play spells All players can cast these spells: Members spells Only members can cast these spells: Store locations This item can also be bought or sold at: *Aubury's Rune Shop in Varrock *Betty's Magic Emporium north of Port Sarim *Carwen Essencebinder Magical Runes Shop in Burthorpe *Ali's Discount Wares in Al Kharid (after completion of the Rogue Trader miniquest) *Baba Yaga's Magic Shop in Lunar Isle *Battle Runes in the Wilderness *Lundail's Arena-side Rune Shop in Mage Arena *Magic Guild Store - Runes and Staves in the Wizards' Guild *Tutab's Magical Market in Ape Atoll *Void Knight Magic Store at Void Knight Outpost Dropping monsters |Quantity=1–10|Rarity=Common}} |Quantity=4–12|Rarity=Common}} |Quantity=30|Rarity=Always}} |Quantity=30|Quantitynotes=(Does not take on account drop table modifications from temperature and humidity)|Rarity=Common}} |} Trivia *The most sun runes required for a spell are 30, for the Charge Sun Orb spell. *The value of 1 sun rune in Investment Credits in Mobilising Armies is 6 Investment Credits.